Lilly Hedgehog
supposed to be at the Aquatic Fair?"]] "Hey! Don't forget about the little one!" Lily Hedgehog, Alfred Hedgehog's adorable little sister, is a child with plenty of talent in the artistic field. Lilly idolizes her big brother and on multiple occasions she has helped on investigations, and solved a few mysteries, thanks to her creative views. Lilly is smart for her age, but due to being a child, she is looked down upon by many older, taller people who treat her as such - to which she has been given certain limitations and bounds, something she clearly does not enjoy most of the time. Lilly is voiced by Gracie Orr. 'Physical appearance:' Lilly is a little hedgehog child with light-chestnut coloured fur with lighter muzzle and dark brown nose. Her hair is auburn-brown and worn similarly to her brother, though longer in length reaching her elbows with more spikes along the top, and worn in pigtails with red bows. While her age isn't stated, Lilly stands at about 130 to 140 centimeters tall and looks to be between the ages of six and eight. Lilly is normally depicted in a sea green/teal t-shirt with a folded neck, over a long sleeved white shirt. Over this top is a sleeveless yellow dress and she also wears a pair of blue rain boot-shoes. At the beach, Lilly wears a one piece swimsuit that is yellow and red striped, with a pair of mint-green inflatable tubes for each arm. For bed, Lilly wears a bright yellow dress with a blouse-styled top. Personality: Lilly is often complimented because of her artistic, creative talents for someone her age. To the point that she wins contest or is often told she should try selling what she makes. However she doesn't give it much thought since she does it purely for the love of art. Lilly also is known to be very smart, much like her big brother. Its probable that while she looks like her dad, she picked up her mental skills from her mother, who has been stated to pass on her smart genes to Alfred. Unfortunately her small and young status often causes her a little bit of a problem in the process. While she can see things many would miss, due to being smaller then them, she is often treated as a child and when Alfred thinks she shouldn't come, she disappointingly stays behind. Lilly idolizes Alfred and loves to be with him, and gets sad when she isn't allowed to solve crimes with him, Milo and Camille. She can be childish on occasion, and even playful and naive. People she knows personally do not think this is annoying but some outside of the family may, such as when she was watched by a few very tired (and cranky) members of Gnarly Woods during a mystery, all of her energy wore them out until they fell asleep. 'Family' *'Ms. Hedgehog' - Lilly is often seen with her mother. *'Mr. Hedgehog' - Lilly isn't seen with her dad as much, but she seems to have gained her looks from him. *'Alfred Hedgehog' - Lilly's bigger, and only brother. She looks up to Alfred and Alfred cares a lot for her. * Possible Grandmother Pets Lilly is a kind young girl who really loves animals, other then Art. And as such, she's owned and taken care of many different pets: * 99 Fish Lilly mentioned that she owned exactly 99 fish in the pond the group, herself, and their mom was at. But after mysterious vanishing she got worried until discovering they were really tadpoles, which would soon turn into frogs! Only a few of them had known names, this being Fred and Bernice. * In The Mystery of Heavy Feet, ''Lilly found a magnetic rock with fur growing on it and decided to name it Harry. * Upon finding pearls in an old chest in the attic, which the group thought was pearls until realizing they were really gecko eggs. As they were just babies they took care of them, then released them back into the wild. Relationships *Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog: Lilly's parent's. When she is not with her brother, she'll be with one of them, usually their mom. She loves to show them her paintings. *Alfred: Her older brother, who cares dearly for Lilly. They do not have a typical brother-sister relationship thankfully and the very moment he thinks she is hurt or in trouble, Alfred will drop everything to save her within seconds. *Milo and Camille: Alfred's friends, both of whom Lilly seems to like to be with also. They all get along well with each other, but it's unknown if she idolizes them also, but she seems to look up to Camille who often comforts her when she is upset or hurt. *Cynthia: Lilly does not hate or dislike her. But they have argued once or twice during the series. *Lumus: Lilly does not go nearly or get along, not even met with him in any of those episodes, because Lumus is a vicious mountain lion, also a carnivore cat in Gnarly Woods before. Quotes * ''"Alfred!" * "You're the best brother I ever had!" 'Trivia' *Lilly is an odd spelling of the name Lily, which can alternatively be spelled as Lili. And it is possible her name may come from how "lil'" she is. Either way, it pronounces the same. *If Lilly's hairstyle wasn't held by the hair bows, it's unknown how it would really look. *Lilly is one of the only females in the series to not have a crush on Ricardo, but this could be easily explained by the fact she's still a child. *Lilly calls her big brother to be her most favourite many times. * She exclaims the titles of the two episodes she appears in. 'Gallery' '' 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-05-09h39m02s117.png|With Alfred, Camille, Milo and Lugu Vlcsnap-2012-03-04-09h02m35s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-17-16h25m53s46.png Lily Hedgehog on a swing.jpg|Swinging on a swing Vlcsnap-2012-06-23-11h36m12s75.png|Holding a pink box of sugar drops Vlcsnap-2012-02-12-12h16m09s75.png|Sleeping '''''For more official images of Lilly Hedgehog, please visit the Lilly Hedgehog (Gallery) Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hedgehog Family Category:Children Category:Characters with pigtails Category:Siblings Category:Artistic characters Category:Heroinies Category:Galleries Category:Images